herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spada
Spada (スパーダ Supāda) is Kajiki Yellow (カジキイエロー Kajiki Ierō, lit. Swordfish Yellow), the Yellow Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from the Kajiki System, he is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. Character History Spada grew up in the Kajiki System, which was already under Jark Matter rule. Spada began cooking at a young age in order to take care of his siblings, which would later push to become a chef. Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou He was chosen by the Kajiki Kyutama and became a Kyuranger sometime before the series. He was part of the 3-man away team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Hammy and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Spada and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Spada and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Personality Spada is a man who aspires to become the greatest chef in the universe. He often uses food-related metaphors and snippets of Italian when he speaks. Spada is arguably the most mature of the Kyurangers: he rarely loses his patience or poise, and acts like a father figure to his teammates (particularly Hammy). This father figure idea is especially apparent with Raptor, in which her dream was to fight alongside the Kyurangers. However, Spada is against the idea of her doing so, out of the sake of her own safety. However, he finally realized what he was doing was no different to Jark Matter's, after Lucky got him to come to his senses. Powers and Abilities *'Skilled Chef': Spada has shown himself to be a talented chef. Kajiki Yellow Arsenal *Kyutama **Kajiki Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Slasher Mecha *Kajiki Voyager Attacks * : Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Kajiki Yellow performs six or a series of powerful slash attacks with the Kyu Slasher. Gallery Lucky's first Spada meal.jpg|Spada impressed the newcomer Lucky with his cooking. 9ranger2.jpg 9f1f2f27b66ad5b73ba2c86439a135b7.jpg O0854048013952762062.jpg O0854048013952762065.jpg Kyurangerpreview1.png Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love